Bloodlines
by Neodoom96
Summary: Un dicho dice que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, pero en los Juegos del Hambre, solo la sangre vale... SYOT abierto
1. Chapter 1

**_Sonia Pilsen, Vigilante Jefe_**

Ya todo estaba listo para esta noche, en donde nuestra señora presidenta dira la condición especial de nuestros gloriosos juegos del hambre. Luego de levantarme y entrenar, como era obligatorio para todo el personal de los Juegos, llegue a la sala de controles, donde todos mis almirantes me esperaban de pie como era de costumbre. Asentí a ellos mientras iba a mi puesto en el centro de la sala. Encendí la pantalla principal y sonreí a todos.

-_Bueno chicos, hoy es el dia, asi que repasemos todo una última vez. Primero dejenme ver el mapa- _Indiqué mientras miraba al Almirante Cromwell. Este, luego de colocar los Comandos en la pantalla, hizo aparecer el gran mapa en la pantalla de última generación, en el cual los 24 tributos lucharián a muerte para ganar esa corona de la cual todos hablamos.

-_Perfecto, ahora los mutos-_ Indiqué mientras que me acomodaba placidamente en mi silla, mientras que Cindy Claunch, la Almirante de mutaciones, me sonreía coquetamente mientras preparaba los comandos. Luego de eso, uno a uno empezaron a aparecer las 12 mutaciones especiales para estos Juegos, todos tan mortíferos como las mismas armas que se les darían a los niños y niñas.

-_Ya está todo listo, espero que este año sea mejor que los anteriores-_ Dije mientras que me sonreía a mi misma por el gran trabajo que había hecho...

**_Cromatine Samuels, Presidenta de Panem_**

Hoy sera un gran dia, un dia que no era como todos los demas. Este dia era en el que revelaria la carta para el 4to Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Este año era mi 3ro al mando de Panem, luego de las 3 Revoluciones que hubo anteriormente, en donde la 2da, la llamada ''Revolución de las Llamas'', fue la que estuvo mas cerca de conseguir el derrocamiento de Panem. Ahora, 25 años después de que se logrará un acuerdo, iríamos por el 4to Vasallaje y una audiencia mayor a la de los años anteriores.

-_Lista en 5 minutos-_ Me indicó el chico de la cámara, mientras que Caesar Flickerman, el famoso conductor desde hace casi 7 décadas, se preparaba para lo que serían sus últimos juegos. Este año llevaba todo de color dorado, celebrando sus ''años dorados", como solían decirle ahora que se retiraría.

-_Vamos ya- _Me indicó el chico, luego de que pasarán los 5 minutos correspondientes. En ese momento todas las luces se prendieron y Caesar sonrió a las cámaras, mientras que yo sonreía cordialmente a estas, dirigiendome a todo Panem.

-_Buenas noches Panem, hoy, tras mucho esperar, por fin se revelara las condiciones especiales para el 4to Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Ahora, sin mas preambulo, con ustedes, la señora Presidenta de Panem, ¡Cromatine Samuels!- _El público estalló en gritos y aplausos mientras me ponia de pie y agarraba el micrófono que Caesar me estaba ofreciendo.

-_Buenas noches querido Panem, como sabrán, esta es una noche especial, no solo porque conmemoraremos los últimos Juegos de Caesar, sino porque hoy se revelará lo especial de estos juegos- _Saqué el sobre de mi bolsillo y lo abrí rápidamente, al tiempo que veia de nuevo a las cámaras. Leí lo que había en la carta y sonreí para mi, al ver que era algo divertido de verdad-

_-En este Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, en conmemoración de que los hijos y familiares de aquellos ciudadanos de Panem que murieron en la primera revolución, cada tributo de estos Juegos, sera el hijo o hija de un vencedor anterior- _Términe de leer y empezarón los gritos de euforia por parte de los ciudadanos, aunque muy dentro de mi, oí el silencio que se presentaba en los 12 Distritos...

**Volví, con esta nueva idea jajajajaja, este es un SYOT, por lo que el formulario sera el siguiente:**

-Nombre del Tributo  
-Distrito  
-Edad (no hay limite, pero sean racionales jajaja)  
-Sexo  
-Apariencia Física  
-Apariencia Psicológica (pensamientos, actitud, esas cosas)  
-Famoso al que se parece (para el blog)  
-Historia (al menos 2 parráfos porfavor)  
-Recuerdo (Pensamiento que le recuerda a su Distrito)  
-Familia y Amigos  
-Familiar vencedor, Juegos de los que fue vencedor (si puede ser hija de alguno de los vencedores VIVOS de los anteriores juegos, pero traten de ser originales)  
-Cosechado o Voluntario? (razón por la cual fue voluntario si no es un profesional)  
-Arma  
-Actitud en los Juegos  
-Si ganara los Juegos, que haría de su vida?

Bueno eso es todo :P jajajaja espero sus tributos :3 y por cierto tomare en cuenta lo de los reviews y eso :P jajaja ciao :3


	2. Distrito Diamante

**_Here we go..._**

**_DISTRITO 1_**

* * *

**-Isaura Friench-**

El sol en el Distrito 1 era de esos que calientan el alma, pero sin quemar el cuerpo. Sonreí ligeramente disfrutando de esa sensación en mi rostro, sin siquiera abrir los ojos para poder perderme en mis pensamientos. Desde el da en que anunciaron el Vasallaje, no ha habido día en el cual no piense en volver a esa Arena. Se suponía que luego de ganar los Juegos no tendría que volver a ir a la Arena, pero claro, el Capitolio no es justo. 12 años han pasado desde mi regreso al Distrito 1, desde la muerte de mis padres, de los causantes de que ahora este en peligro de volver a ir a los Juegos.

Aun recuerdo el día en el que mis padres supieron que iría a los Juegos. Pensaron que alguien se ofrecería por mi, por una simple chica de 14 años que apenas si había tenido entrenamiento. Claro, ser hija de dos vencedores de los Juegos, de los mas queridos por el Capitolio he de recalcar, tuvo que haberme dado ciertos motivos para no asustarme de ir a los Juegos, pero ese día en que salió mi nombre, y nadie se ofreció por mi sentí como mi corazón se volvía hielo por el temor de no ver a mis padres de nuevo. Luego de todas las...se podrían decir fiestas...que hubo en el Capitolio durante la previa a los Juegos, vino ese día donde tuve que ir a la Arena, una gran cúpula submarina en la cual casi no había lugares para esconderse. Los gritos de los niños que asesine ese día aun me atormentan en las noches, mas que todo cuando sueño con ellos y sus pequeños ojos llenos de luz, desvanecerse en la oscuridad para no volver a brillar jamás

-Señorita Friench- susurró una suave y dulce voz a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, o mas bien recuerdos, de lo que fue mi primer Arena. Suspire pesadamente mientras abria mis ojos claros a la luz del sol -Creo que es hora de irnos- Dijo Ashley, la que se suponia seria la representante de este año del Distrito 1 en el Vasallaje, bueno, eso si no hubiera aparecido esa extraña coincidencia de que los hijos de los vencedores iriamos a este.

-Ashley, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Isa?- Susurré yo mientras me volteaba a ver a la pequeña chica de 18 años que me sonreia como si amigas de años fuesemos. Esa niña era mi favorita entre todas las aspirantes a tributos que entrenaba. Tenia la fuerza de voluntad para serlo...claro si ese no fuera el último año que estarìa en lista. Se suponía que ella iría, pero para desgracia de ella solo los hijos de vencedores podrian...perdón...podriamos ir ese año, caso que no era el de ella o sus hermanos.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre Seño...Isa- Dijo mientras se volvia para salir por la puerta de cristal del Centro de Entrenamiento del Distrito, en donde he trabajado los ùltimos años entrenando a los siguientes representantes del Distrito en sus propios Juegos, solo para ver a 2 de ellos volver en todo este tiempo.

Me volvi nuevamente a la ventana para sentir el sol por una ultima vez, pensando en que pasaria si volviera a la Arena, en que pasaria si tuviera que asesinar de nuevo, en que si enserio valdria la pena el tan solo pensar en volver, sin nadie con quien compartir la gloria que le trairia a mi propio Distrito. Respire profundamente una ultima vez, antes de voltearme y salir con la frente en alto hacia las calles atestadas del Distrito 1...

**-Beau Valois-**

-¡Velvet!- Grite desde la cocina al tiempo que me servía una taza de café caliente, apenas para empezar el día en donde yo, Beau Valois II, hijo del Vencedor de los Octogésimos Juegos del hambre, Beau Valois, el magnate de joyas del Distrito 1, y de la modelo de teatro Velvet Valois, seria elegido o bien voluntario para ir a los Centésimos Juegos del Hambre, dícese el Cuarto Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. De cualquier manera, iba a ser voluntario a los 18 años, importara o no que fuera un Vasallaje, pero claro, con esto mi competencia será menor, por lo que tendré la oportunidad de traer honor tanto a mi Distrito, como a mis padres.

-¡Velvet!- Repetí nuevamente mientras tomaba de mi taza y entraba apresuradamente mi madre a la pequeña cocina familiar que teníamos en nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Al ser hijo de uno de los campeones mas rudos y queridos del Capitolio, no había tenido que pasar hambre ni injurias durante los 18 años que ya tenía. En el colegio dejaba claro quien era el mejor de todos, al igual que en el Centro de Entrenamiento, pero a nadie le agradaba por esa misma razón, por ser el mejor. Pfff, como si me interesara que alguien le agrade yo, Beau Valois.

-¿Si Beau?- Mi madre, siempre tan cariñosa, tan paciente conmigo. A veces enserio era un verdadero idiota con ella, pero desde pequeño me criaron a no dejarme de nadie, ni siquiera de ellos dos. Desde pequeño había aprendido a que era mejor llamarlos por sus nombres en vez de madre o padre, eso hacia ver débiles a los niños, como si necesitaran de sus padres para hacer todo, pero no yo, yo no necesitaba a mis padres para nada, ellos eran los que me necesitan a mi. Todo lo que quería ellos me lo daban, no porque yo lo quería, si no porque era una necesidad de ellos para satisfacerse a ellos mismos. Todo lo que yo quería lo obtenía, chicas, objetos materiales, todo. Ese era yo, Beau Valois.

-¿Ya están listos para verme?- Dije egocéntricamente al tiempo que tomaba una manzana y le daba una suave mordida, arrancándole un pedazo. Sus ojos azules, iguales a los míos, volvieron a verme mientras terminaba de arreglarse su pelo rubio cenizo. Yo por mi parte saque el pelo de mi padre, negro azabache y lacio. De hecho, la única diferencia entre mi padre y yo era que yo era un poco mas bajo que el, y que su cabello ya tenia canas y su piel era medio olivácea, a diferencia de la mía que era blanca casi leche de cabra, como la que vendían en el mercado del Distrito.

-Yo si, tu padre nos vera en la plaza, el será mentor- Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso. Suspiro mientras se acercaba a mi y me acaricio el cabello mientras que me miraba con ojos de orgullo pero a la vez de angustia

-Velvet...estaré bien, volveré- Le susurre mientras le daba un abrazo. Si bien no era cariñoso con ella, si la quería, y mucho. Le sonreí volviendo a ser yo mismo mientras tomaba mi chaqueta de cuero traída directamente del Distrito 2 y le ofrecí mi brazo al tiempo que abría la puerta galantemente para ella, sintiendo el caluroso día que se ofrecía afuera, en el cielo del Distrito 1, el cual me ofrecía una sonrisa, para lo que seria el día en el que todos sabrían quien es Beau Valois, en el que los del Capitolio sabrían quien era el verdadero hijo de un vencedor, en el que todos sabrían, quien es el campeón...

**-Isaura Friench-**

Salí del Centro de Entrenamiento hacia la plaza pública del Distrito, en donde los hijos de los vencedores nos teníamos que reunir para elegir a alguno de nosotros para ir a los Juegos. Se suponía que yo seria la mentora de la chica este año, pero al parecer, al ser yo elegible, la mentora seria Kathy Mendler, mi propia mentora en mis Juegos, la cual se ofreció para así aligerarme la carga emocional un poco. Habíamos hablado hacia apenas una semana antes de que anunciaran el Vasallaje, de mis Juegos, de como ella me ayudo, de como le tenia un afecto, casi como si fuera una madre, pero aun así sin llegar a serlo realmente.

He de ser sincera, los extraño, a mis padres. Recuerdo aun cuando salí de ese tren, con un corte en mi frente pero aun así mas viva que nunca, sonriéndole a todo mi distrito, que me vitoreaba como si fuera una verdadera campeona. Los busque por todas partes, inclusive al llegar a casa y no verlos, ilusamente pensé que habían ido a comprarme un obsequio. Fue Kathy la que me dio la noticia. Luego de ver como había pasado el Baño de Sangre, de como los Profesionales al principio planeaban asesinarme, pero que luego de la primera noche, fui yo la que los asesine uno por uno, ellos empezaron a hacerse adictos a la belladonna, una droga común en mi Distrito, era un tipo de relajante muscular, pero que a mucha cantidad puede parar el corazón. Eso fue lo que le sucedió a ambos, se los detuvo justo 1 noche antes de yo ganar los Juegos. Kathy me explico que no sintieron nada, pero algo dentro de mi se quebró. Todo el mundo dejo de importarme, como si ahora fuera solo viento que pegaba en mi rostro pero no me hacia nada.

A partir de esa noche, luego de llorar en los hombros de Kathy, no volví a llorar jamás. Viví un par de años con mi mentora y su esposo, ya que ella, luego de sus Juegos y unos traumas posteriores causados por ellos, no pudiera tener hijos, ofrecieron adoptarme. Pero yo lo rechace, debido a que no quería quitarme el apellido Friench. Ellos lo entendieron, mas no dejaron que me quedara sola en casa. Kathy me cuido como hija propia, pero no había logrado quitarme ese dolor que sentía por dentro.

-Señorita Friench- una voz de algún agente de la paz me quito de mis pensamientos, para volverme a la realidad -Por aquí- Susurro mientras me indicaba el camino a donde estaban todas las mujeres esperando al fin el nombre que diría el acompañante de este año.

-Claro- Dije mientras avanzaba cabeza en alto hacia el lugar que me esperaba junto a las demás pequeñas. De hecho yo era de las mayores entre nosotros, solo por 2 chicas de unos 30 años, pero no mas de eso.

-Señoras y señores, comencemos- Dijo en voz alta el acompañante de este año, el cual sonrió mientras se tocaba las manos, como esperando esto desde hace mucho -Primero, las damas...-

**-Beau Valois-**

El acompañante, un chico pequeño con cabello azul marino y una nariz algo exagerada para mi gusto, se encamino hasta el bol donde estaban todos los nombres de las mujeres, hijas de diferentes vencedores del Distrito. Alcé la cabeza orgulloso mientras un agente de la paz tenia que ayudar al acompañante para que pudiera alcanzar el pequeño sobrecito donde estaba el nombre de la tributo femenina de este año.

Lo agarro pero volvió a soltarlo a medio camino, por lo que se tardo mas de lo esperado, tanto que los hombres, incluyéndome yo, empezamos a abuchearlo, tanto que se puso rojo de la vergüenza, cosa que me hizo demasiada gracia.

Al fin pudo tomar el sobre y volvió hacia el micrófono, donde carraspeo para que guardásemos silencio para poder oír el nombre de la persona que seria mi compañera en los Juegos del hambre. La verdad nunca me imagine que ese nombre fuera a salir, no d nuevo al menos.

-ISAURA FRIENCH- Dije el pequeño acompañante con voz grave. Un silencio incómodo se postro sobre todos nosotros. Nadie podía creer que la vencedora numero uno del Distrito, aquella mujer arrogante y fría que todos en la academia odiábamos, volviera a ir a los Juegos.

Salió de entre las mujeres en silencio, pero siempre con la cabeza en alto y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como si siempre hubiera sabido que iría a los Juegos de nuevo. Algo en su rostro me pareció curioso, el que en vez de tener cara de orgullo o de miedo, fuera mas de satisfacción personal, es como si ella hubiera querido desde el principio que todo esto no se terminaría nunca. Reí para mi mismo puesto que si pensaba que ganaría de nuevo, no tardaría mas de 2 días en la Arena.

En mis pensamientos ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando tomaron el sobre de los hombres, pero puse atención apenas para oír al acompañante carraspear mientras abría el sobre. Sonreí y me prepare para gritar fuerte el voluntariado, apenas dijera el nombre de ese pequeño diablo al cual yo salvaría. El acompañante vio al frente y dijo en voz fuerte.

-BEAU VALOIS-

-¡Soy voluntario!- Grite a todo pulmón, sin siquiera pensar en quien era ese pequeño tonto, mas cuando vi que todos me miraban con cara de extrañeza, me di cuenta de mi error y baje mi mano rápidamente, lo cual no evito que todos, incluido el pequeño acompañante se empezaran a reír a costa mía, burlándose de mi, aun si este no supiera porque se reía todo el Distrito 1 de mi.

Con el ceño fruncido avancé al estrado y apenas llegue el acompañante de cabello azul me pregunto mi nombre, como si no supiera. Solo atine a darle una mirada asesina antes de decir mi nombre en el micrófono, cosa que causo mas risas en el distrito.

Mire a Isaura a los ojos y le ofrecí mi mano, en forma de saludo, a lo cual ella solo la vio e hizo un resoplido, antes de saludar al distrito y volverse al Palacio de Justicia, dejándome ahí como un tonto frente a todos...

* * *

_Primera cosecha, primeros tributos, ambos son peculiares a su manera a mi parecer. Ambos personajes creo que reflejan un futuro prometedor para el Distrito 1, pero quien sabe? Tal vez la suerte no este de su lado..._

_Tomare en cuenta los reviews eh? Asi que dejenme aunque sea un parrafito si? Al menos para saber si escribo bien o mal jaja, dejare estas 3 preguntitas:_

_-Que pensaste de Isaura?-_  
_-Que pensaste de Beau?-_  
_-Crees que logren llevarse bien?-_

_Hasta la proxima semana (Domingo talvez) traigo a otros 2 tributos, y de una les dire, les tengo una sorpresota, esperenla ;)_

**_-Neodoom-_**


End file.
